The Mistaken Princess
by lea3245
Summary: A new sayian comes on the Earth, but what are her reasons and how does she know Goku and Vegeta? Rated T for later chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

**Prologe**

I lived in a parallel universe where everything was stronger. I was princess and I had a wonderful life now I am in a new place and am on the universes most wanted list. I was the fighting Campion of that dimension. Everything was good and I should have guessed that it would not last forever and I wish that I was not correct. My fear was confirmed when one day I woke up in a in a place that looked like my home but it is not I was not in my dimension it was like mine but it was not. I fear my life will never be the same.

I came to live on Planet Vegeta, but as soon as my pod went into the atmosphere I became a baby. My pod was found and I was adopted by a third class named Bardoc. On my second birth day I learned how to use my powers. Later that day I had a temper tantrum and I almost blew up the house it wasn't until my adopted father gave me a sedative did my power go down. When I woke there were a lot of solders in the house saying to my father that I would live in the palace and I would be the prince's mate when I came to age. So I lived in the palace until one day my father came and said that I would have the planet. I left the planet and began my journey to find somewhere to live. I eventually got a job for a space pirate. I worked for him for almost twenty years until he was killed. Since then I have been trying to find the last two of my race.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly my space pod was shot out of the sky. After staying in my space ship for few weeks my food storage was running dangerously low. So I decided to go out and find some food.

'I hope this planet has some place that I can get food.' Before I went out in to search for food I had to make myself look like the earthlings. It wasn't hard though because they looked a lot like me except for the fact that I had a tail and they did not. So I simply wrapped my tail around my waist and I fit in perfectly unlike all the other planets that I have encountered were the inhabitants often had a different skin color.

As I walked out of my space ship I knew that I would have to hide because of the fact that my space ship was shot out of the sky by a week ki blast. I found my way to a large city.

Since I was obviously a lot faster than everyone here and I did not have any money I could just use my speed to take the food and not get caught. I was almost finished until I had felt a hand laid rest on my shoulder.

I turned around and I looked straight into a face of a man. He looked like he was mad at me but then it hit me I had been spotted, but how I was going faster so that no one could see me. Then it hit me he could sense ki


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello I have been trying to talk to you for couple minutes," said the man that had caught me. He obviously looked mad at me as I just stared at him I could understand him, but I didn't know how to respond to him. I looked at him for a few minutes then blasted off away from him as quickly as I could but then I realized that he was following me I knew that he could not see me but he was following my ki trail.

I settled by a lake and hid in behind the water fall in a cave.

Just as I was taking my surroundings I screamed as my scouter picked up a power level appear behind me. I decided that there was no use hiding so I faced him and realized that it was the same person that had caught me before. I decided that I might as well talk to him since he had followed me all the way here.

"Grrr," I warned him

"Hi my names Goku, what is yours."

'What he said hi and asked me what my name was after I had just warned him to leave strange I guess I will need to learn more about this planet and its inhabitance than I thought.' I decided to look more closely at him.

"Gah, you have a tail!" I said startled.

"And so do you," he snapped back.

"You really know how to get on my nerves don't you," I said with much irritation in my voice.

"I guess I get on everyone's nerves once and awhile," he said with a chuckle.

"Gah you are impossible." 'How does he do it I am usually very calm and peaceful how does HE get on my nerves'. "So I hear that you are the one that killed Frezia, I am glad that someone dealt with him but I am just sad that it wasn't me. Well it was going to happen sooner or later too bad that I was on a mission so I couldn't be there." I smirked and flew off. I knew he was following me but at the time I just wanted to see the planet that I was on.

"Hey, hello are you listening to me."

"Do you ever shut up I was enjoying the scenery, but I guess that doesn't matter now so what do you want!" I spat out.

"Ok then first of all I want to know your name then why you are here."

"I will not tell you my name until I fully trust you and I am here because there is inhabitance here that looks similar to me."

"Oh well that makes sense but why do you not trust me."

"Well first of all I do not trust anyone and second you could see me and keep up with me so that is why I do not trust you."

"Well the second part makes sense but what I do not know is why you do not trust anyone?"

"It is simple I had a rough past."

"That makes sense but what happened to make you not trust anyone?"He said with great sincerity in his voice.

"I am not going into my personal life with you. For I am a super elite and I do not need to tell a common person!" I screamed at him. I felt my power rise and I do not know how he did it but he managed to piss me off and not many people have ever done as much as get me mad.

"Hey cool it down I simply just asked a question. If you want I can give you a tour of the planet, but only if you calm down." His voice was comforting. I slowly got control of my anger and powered down. "There that was not so bad now was it? Come on let me show you around" he said. His voice was so calming I do not know how, but he calmed me down a feat that no one has ever done. Suddenly I felt very weak and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I was in a white room with a lot of medical equipment. I have no idea how I got here. I tried moving but found out that I couldn't. 'What is wrong with me? The last thing I remember was powering down and then everything goes black.' My mind is filled with questions but no one is here to answer them. I snapped back to reality when the door opened and a man walked in a white lab coat.

"Oh good you are up." The strange man said. "You came in here in critical condition you were lucky that you were with Goku when you fainted."

'How does everyone know Goku? I wish I could move.' "I wish to leave now."

"Sorry but I cannot let you do that. I need to find out what caused you to faint before you can go."

"Well if I cannot leave can I at least talk to Goku, because he is the only person that I know?"

"I will see if he wants to see you will you need anything else?"

"No that will be fine." And with that he left.

After awhile Goku came in and grabbed a chair and sat down next to my bed. "How do you feel? I was surprised when you fell. I quickly flew to the hospital so that they could find out what made you faint, but it looks like you are doing better. By the way I never got your name."

"Karata," I said irritated.

"What did you say?"

"I said Karata that is my name. You wanted to know it so now you know it. Oh and I have a question why can't I move?"

"Oh that would be because of the medication."

"Well do you know when it shall where off so that I can leave?"

"It should where off in a little bit."

"That is great and then you can show me around."

"You really are a strange person aren't you?"

"I think I will need to cool down before you show me around."

"Well you are now able to leave and do as you please," the man in the white lab coat said and with that I started to pull all the things off my skin. After I finished I blasted out of the hospital.

"Well see yah I need to catch up with her so by." With that he blasted after Karata.


	5. Chapter 5

My scouter told me that he was following me so I settled next to a lake and decided that I was going to swim. Shortly after getting in the water Goku showed up and I just swam away as fast as I could not care where I was going.

After awhile of swimming I decided to get out as I walked over to Goku I started to smell food and with that I started running.

When I got there he was cooking to what looked like a feast. I decided that I was going have to wait so I sat in a nearby tree. As I was enjoying the view I noticed that there were some more people coming. I watched as Goku greeted them all there was a man with gravity defying hair, one bald man with six dots on his forehead, the other bald man had three eyes, and then there were a few women there but they looked weak so as I was watching I noticed that one of them noticed me and asked Goku something. I was too far away to hear what they were saying.

After awhile Goku started to fly my way. Making no effort to talk me into coming with him he decided to take me against my will to the others. After awhile of struggling I finally gave up and let him take me to the others.

When I got there I wrapped my tail around my waist and out of sight knowing that was my greatest weakness. Hoping that no one notice had a noticed that I had a tail I started to look at everyone around me I noticed that everyone was scanning me. I slowly began to shift in place I started to get worried I slowly turned around and stared to fly away until someone grabbed my arm. I stopped and looked to see who it was I soon noticed that it was the man with gravity defying hair. "Don't go." he said. He slowly mowed towards and whispered into my ear. "I love your tail by the way."

I just looked at him how he knew that I had a tail, I have no idea. I slowly came back down. "Hi everyone my name is Karata." I felt a little safer so I slowly unwrapped my tail it slowly started moving behind me. Once everyone noticed my tail they gasped at what they saw. "What is wrong did I do something wrong?"

After a while of silence someone decided to talk. "You did nothing wrong. We just noticed that you have a tail like Goku and Vegeta."

"Who's Vegeta?" I asked

"That would be the one who stopped you from leaving."

"Oh ok well I am hungry can we eat." I said with that my tail swayed side to side eagerly.

"Well you certainly have an appetite of a saiyan. Speaking of saiyan you wouldn't happen to be one would you?" asked Vegeta.

"No." I lied. "But I do know that you are the prince and before Frezia was killed you worked for him. I also know that you two are the last surviving saiyans. I find it funny that you are both boys." I said then started laughing because of the look on Vegeta's face. "Hey Veggie do you remember me now?"

"Yes I do because you are the only one that called me Veggie." 'Of all people that survived why did it have to be her?' "So what brings you here Chiva?"

"No particular reason other than to annoy you again. So Veggie why did you decide to live on this planet I thought you were better than this."

"Wait Vegeta you know her. And your name is Chiva I thought it was Karata. But Veggie I think that name fits you Vegeta." Goku said

"Oh will you shut it Kakarot. I have had enough of you." With that he stormed off.

"Oh so I am not the only one who lied about their name, Goku?"

"Oh well that is my saiyan name but I was sent here then forgot my name and was given the name Goku so I never lied Goku is my Earth name. Vegeta is the only person that calls me Kakarot though. I respond to both so I do not care which name you choose to call me."

"Well if you do not mind I am going to go annoy the shit out of Veggie." And with that being said I left to find Vegeta, but they do not the real reason why I came here.

**Hey its me I hope you guys enjoyed there will be more chapers soon. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

After awhile of looking I decided to instant transmission to Vegeta. When I found him I instant transmissioned to him, I started laughing at his facial expression when I appeared right next to him. It was weird because he was in the shower I got out of the shower leaving him to get cleaned up.

"Sorry I did not try to but I tried following you then I lost your scent so I used instant transmission. I wouldn't have used it if I had known that you were in the shower. I hope you can forgive me Prince Vegeta."

"I think that can be arranged, but I do not think that you came here to annoy me did you Chiva?"

"No I didn't I came to warn you."

"Warn me about what? What can I not handle I am a super saiyan 4 tell me what I cannot handle?"

"Her name is Dragona I was with a friend when she had a vision of her killing everyone in the universe and you and Kakarot were the first ones to die. I wish I could help more but it is safer if I stay away because she takes over my body and you are the only one that knows that I am too strong for this universe. For everyone's sake take all the Z fighters and do not try to contact me because I do not want to hurt any of you guys. Do you understand me Vegeta?" I talked with little emotion in my voice for inside I was hiding a lot of fear knowing what was going to happen and there was nothing that I could do because it was going to be caused by me.

"Yes I will tell them now."

"Ok. I am going anywhere but here and do not expect anything to be the same. See ya I wish things could be different but I am afraid this is how it is supposed to be." After saying goodbye to all of the Z fighters I went to my space pod and left for the outer most parts of the universe.

In another part of the universe the Z fighters were training to fight Chiva. "Vegeta if you are correct of how strong she is we cannot win, but I will try," said Krillin.

"I will try too even if I die," Said Tein.

"As well as me," said Goku.

"Ok since everyone agrees lets star training."

When the time came they were all confident that they could defeat Dragona.

**How do you guys like it so far reviews would be helpful**

**Hey I should have a new chapter up by the end of the month **


	7. Chapter 7

After a few years my mind was attacked by Dragona there was not much that I could do to stop her since she was now a part of my mind I knew what she was going to do and there was nothing that I could do to stop her. I had to watch her kill all inhabitants on every planet that we went to and every time I hoped that the Z fighters were not there. Where ever they were I was sure that they were training to fight Dragona not knowing that in reality they were going to fight the strongest person in all dimensions. For everyone's and everything's well-being that they could defeat me even if that means that I would die but that is a price I would need to pay to save everyone in every dimension.

One day we reached a planet that looked like it had seen better days. Then it hit me this was the planet that they were on. 'So this is the planet that I am going to die on. I wish that things could be different.' Even if Dragona was killed and I survived I would never be the same because of all the lives that were killed at the hands of me even if I was not in control. The scouter on my face confirmed that the Z fighters were somewhere on this planet.

After killing everyone except the Z fighters, we found them they looked at us not knowing that I was in her control ran to give me hugs and say that they were glad to see me. If I was in control I would tell them to leave, but instead I had to watch as they came to greet me.

When they were in our reach she back-handed them into a mountain with a lot of force.

"you come to me thinking I shall enjoy your company, but you are wrong and I shall destroy you."They were shocked that my voice sounded like a thousand voices I could see them trembling as they realized that they were going to have to kill me. I felt fear go though my body as they powered up realizing that I would not live when though this battle. 'So I was correct I will not survive this battle. Goodbye my friends you were so nice to me.'

I knew the battle for the universe started when I felt my body lunge forward at Krillin. Knowing that he was the weakest it was over rather quickly after the rest of the Z fighters see their friend die they all rushed at me I realized that I was losing when I choked on my blood. As I was dying I felt relieved that the universe is safe. I have no idea what is going to be waiting for me on the other side. I have done a lot of bad and a lot of good I hope I will not go to HFIL.

**Where does she go HFIL or Heaven or does she meet a new surprize R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

I open my eyes to see that I was at King Yama's desk. 'Wow he is a giant king. Well he is the person that decides if you go to HFIL or not, so I guess that makes sense why he is so big.' My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone yelling at me.

"Hey you I said that you are not dead." king Yama said.

"What do you mean I am not dead I was killed by the Z fighters."

"I mean you are immortal you cannot die."

"Since when am I immortal, back where I came from I was not immortal?"

"Since you came to this dimension that is how long you have been immortal."

"So can I go back to the Z fighters?"

"Yes you can." And with that being said I instant transmitted myself to the Z fighters. The moment that I appeared in front of them I couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on their faces. It looked like they had seen a ghost, well I wouldn't blame them they thought they just killed me. So in a way seeing me is like seeing a ghost.

"Hi how's life?" I said excitedly.

"Um didn't we just kill you?" Krillin said stuttering.

"Well technically you didn't but that is because apparently I am immortal I guess so I do not know if that is a good thing or not so yah."

"You are WHAT!" Vegeta said surprised.

"IMORTAL IF YOU DID NOT HEAR ME!"

"I heard you but I was just surprised that you of all people are immortal."

"Apparently it is because of the fact that I came from a different dimension, but hey who cares I am immortal isn't that cool though?"

"I guess it is cool. Wait what do you mean you are from a different dimension?"

"Well you see I am from the most feared warrior race in the universe, the saiyans, we were known for our destructive tempers. And I have the worse, so people always made sure that they never got on my nerves or else they died so yah." I was scratching the back of my head.

"Wait you are a saiyan, and why do you do that?" Vegeta said surprised.

"Um yah do you not see the tail and do what?"

"I see the tail but there are no more saiyan females. I just want to know why you scratch your head are you itching or something?"

"No I am not itching it is a force of habits. And I come from a different dimension idiot. And I would watch it I am on the verge of killing you."

'She seems really familiar, it is almost like I have met her, but where have I meet her?' Goku's thoughts were interrupted by Vegeta's yelling.

"Like you could kill me I am the prince of all saiyans and that includes you."

"Oh well guess what PRINCE I am the princess of all saiyans so you cannot boss me around so deal with it!" realizing what I just said I had scolded myself. 'I wasn't supposed to say that now Vegeta will remember who I really am.'

'Now I know where I have met her, she is Gia my sister and she was suppose to be the prince's mate, but I thought she died when Planet Vegeta exploded. Oh well it is good to see her again.'

"I could consider you since just said that you are the princess of all saiyans, am I right?"

"No Prince Vegeta I believe that you just heard wrong. I am merely just a third class weakling nothing more." 'That was a close one I do not want to become the princes mate like I was meant to be but I hope he doesn't remember, because that would be my worst nightmare he is selfish and so prideful to even realize that I am stronger than anything the universe has ever seen and I do not want to hurt his pride I did that once and I prefer not to do it again. Then again he has lowered himself to be friends with my brother of all people. Back on Planet Vegeta he hated him so much so has changed they look the same so what is wrong with them, maybe since I am suppose to be dead they put the past behind them and moved on. Oh well it is good to see the prince and my brother getting along.'

"Oh well in that in case you do not deserve to be in my presents, so leave NOW!" he screamed at me.

"Wouldn't be gladder to do just that," I muttered barely loud enough to be heard.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything your HIGHNESS." I snapped.

"I think that you need to be put in your place third class idiot." With that he got in his most used fighting stance he likes it because there are little to no flaws. I got in my favorite fighting stance with no flaws at all and no ways to pass my defenses. Luckily I had changed my fighting stance since I last fought him on planet Vegeta.

Slowly he looked for any flaws in my defenses when he found none he gave me a surprised look and got out of his fighting stance. "Answer me this if you are a third class saiyan why is your fighting stance without any flaws in your defenses even I have some flaws?"

"Oh that well I guess it just felt natural so I have used it since I learned how to fight, but I never knew that it had no flaws in the defenses." 'I cannot believe that the prince actually fell for that.'

"Miss is it ok if I talk to you alone for a little bit?" Goku asked.

"Only if it is ok with the prince, is it ok prince Vegeta?"

"I guess it is ok if you talk to Kakarot."

"Ok well see yah."

I followed Kakarot for some time until he stopped. "This should be fine."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"It has been awhile Gia I thought that you died when planet Vegeta exploded. You had me fooled for awhile until you said that you were the princess of all saiyans. My suspicions were confirmed when I read your thoughts. I know I shouldn't have done that but I had to make sure that you were on our side. Don't worries I won't tell Vegeta I will you tell him because I know how much you dislike him. I figured that you were my sister when I saw you because you look just like you did when I last saw you but a little older. I am just surprised that Vegeta didn't recognize you."

"I always knew there was something off about my little brother it is good to see you Kakarot."

"I think that we should get back to the others and as for your name for now I will call you Chiva is that ok"

"Yes it is ok mostly because if you use my real name Vegeta will know who I am."

As we were flying back I decided to jump on my little brothers back knowing all too well that Vegeta would get the impression that we were in love, but at the time I just wanted to be with my brother. I began to smell his scent remembering his rich forestry scent. I was glad to be with my brother. After awhile I began to fall asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up I was in a large room with my brothers scent all over it as well as a lot of unfamiliar scents, I could tell that most of them weren't saiyan. I slowly got out of the bed and made my way to the door. I looked into the hallway and found the stairs. As I went down the stairs I was greeted by the Z fighters as well as a few women from the looks of it they were some of the Z fighter's mates. "How long was I asleep?"

"About two days Gia." Vegeta stated.

"What why didn't you guys wake me up and what you are talking about my name is Chiva."

"No it is not when you were asleep I was able to smell your scent and you always had a distinctive rosy scent. And as for waking you up we tried but you wouldn't get up so we just left you there. Do you remember what happened?"

"I changed my name for a reason it was mostly because I did not want to be the stubborn prince's mate. And the last thing I remember is falling asleep in Kakarots arms."

"Oh so you did not want to rule planet Vegeta with me. Such a shame but since you are alive and well you, by saiyan law, you are to be my mate whether you want to be or not."

"And if I say no."

"If you say no I will be forced to kill you."

"I believe that you are forgetting I am the stronger one here."

"That was a long time ago but now I believe that it is I who is stronger. Plus your brother is stronger than me."

"Actually she is stronger than me." Goku stated. With that everyone's mouth dropped

"What do you mean she is stronger than you?"

"Well if you try to sense her ki you will notice that there is a lot of power hidden, but sadly you never pay attention so you would not know. Plus haven't you noticed that her hair is blond and she has teal eyes instead of black hair and black eyes like the rest of the saiyans"

"I am not strong even take a scouter to measure my power level and whatever it says is my full power level because I do not know how to suppress my ki, and honestly I wish that I wasn't born with blond hair and teal eyes one I am easily noticed among saiyans, and two the royal family had threaten me if I did not become Vegeta's mate my family would die so really I did not have a choice, just because they thought I was the legendary super saiyan but since I found out that I am an adopted from another dimension I cannot be so your mate so I do not have to be with you, so ha. Oh I almost forgot one important thing I am you Vegeta but just from another dimension so if you mated me you would be mating yourself. How does that sound Veggie?"

"Um that sounds strange. Well it is good to know that I look good as a female, but why am I a third class saiyan?"

"Well considering that everything and everyone is stronger where I come from your power now would be equivalent to a third class new born baby, so I guess you are very weak."

"Hey no one calls me weak and gets away with it."

"Hey cool it down I do not want to fight you one because you are stronger than me and two I just do not want to fight. I know I am a saiyan, but I guess I am just not in the mood."

"Ok than answer me this why do you look like a super saiyan but your power level is super low, is it because of that necklace you are wherein?"

"Uh," 'how do I respond to that I mean I cannot tell him that, I mean I could, but how will I explain that I was stronger than everyone on Frezia's ship while we were on there and did not take out Frezia when he would torture us I mean he would be furious and honestly I do not want to bring up our past I mean it wasn't a very good one, but there was a lot of highlights like when we were sent on missions and away from Frezia.'

"Is that a yes or a no cause I am getting impatient?"

"Sorry got to go." And with that I instant transmitted as far as I possibly could away from Vegeta.

"Gah she always does that, hey Kakarot could you go find your sister for me so that I can kick her butt."

"Since I am sure that I have no choice I will try and find her. That's strange it seems she is not in this dimension maybe she left the dimension. I even asked king Kia she is not anywhere to be found."

"Well that is just great how does she do that? Well you better find her so I can kick her butt."


	10. Chapter 10

Elsewhere with Gia

"That was way too close." 'Where am I because I do not remember this dimension? Oh well at lest it is away from Vegeta.'

"Hey you I am talking to you. And you will listen to your prince when he is talking to you."

"Vegeta how did you get here I thought I left you back on earth."

"That is Prince Vegeta to you civilian."

'Oh shit I am in the past how in the world did I get here I thought that I could only go in between dimensions not time lines.' "I am truly sorry my prince I did not know it was you I am truly sorry is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Yes in matter of fact there is something you can do. And that would be to come to the palace and explain why you did not address your prince in the way you should."

"I am sorry but I cannot do that."

"Oh well you will do it or I will make you and I am the strongest saiyan on this planet, as well as prince so you have to do what I say no matter how strong you are."

"And I am done saying no politely. I will not go with you no matter what you say, plus I am far stronger than you will ever be, so BEAT IT." With that I flew away from the pissed prince. 'How the hell can he piss me off, hardly anyone pisses me off, but he seems to be able to do it so easily.'

After a while of flying I cooled down and scolded myself for getting so mad and losing my temper. 'The king should be sending guards to capture me for talking to the prince like that, but why should I care it is not like they can do any damage to me.'

I decided to wait for them after an hour or so they finally showed up. 'They are looking rather confident oh well.' We started fighting and well as always I was in control. In the middle of the fight I was hit in the back with a ki blast, the strange thing was I didn't take any damage, but I fell down to the ground like a rock and I couldn't move.

'What in the world just happened a blast like that shouldn't have taken me down. A blast would have to be a lot stronger to any damage me and even more to take me down.' Then it hit me, 'they used a paralyzing blast, but how long will it last?'

After making sure I couldn't move they picked me up and flew to the palace. Before I gained my ability to move again they shot me with another paralyzing blast. Then they threw me in to the dungeon. After what felt like hours I finally regained my ability to move. I decided to stay here knowing that they can paralyze me it would be useless or me to try and escape.

Another hour passed and they came to take me to see the king. 'I am in big trouble now. If only I had just gone with Vegeta when he asked me to go with him. Oh well there is nothing I can do now.' My thoughts were interrupted when someone had blasted my face. It wasn't strong, but strong enough for them to get my attention.

"Hey I am trying to talk to you and you will listen to your king."

"Father if she didn't listen to me I highly doubt she would listen to you." Prince Vegeta stated.

"Yes but I have more authority of her so she will listen, plus I am far stronger than her according to my scouter."

"I beg to differ one because I can suppress my power and two I do not care how much authority you think you have over me, because I do not care. Oh another thing I think you are an idiot."

'Man this girl is stubborn I wonder how much it will take to get her to respect the royal family.' "Oh so you talk to insult me that can get you killed, but I will give you a chance to prove yourself. If you can beat every person in the tournament that we are going to have soon I will let you live, but if you cannot you will be killed. Until then you will be living in the palace. Do you understand?"

"I am guessing that I don't have a choice, so yes I understand."

"Oh and before you go answer me this, why didn't you try to escape even though you put up such a fight against my men?"

"Simple I am stronger them, but I did not want to be paralyzed, because I do not like to feel helpless. That is why I did not try an escape."

"That makes sense, now guards show here to her room."

As we were walking down the hall I noticed all the portraits an all the expensive vases. When we got to the room I was going to stay in for the next few weeks until the tournament and honestly it was huge an entire house could fit in here. I slowly walked in looking at everything that I could.

After looking at everything I walked over to the couch. When I got there I lay down on the couch and took a nap.


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up I noticed that there were some people in the room that I was supposed to be in. 'I wonder what they are doing here?' I started to get up when I realized that someone was talking to me.

"Hey I am talking to you." I looked toward the sound of the voice and realized who was talking to me.

'Vegeta of all people why did it have to be him.' "Yes Prince Vegeta what would you like?" I asked innocently.

"I want to know what you are doing in my room."

"Oh well this is where the king said I would be staying here until the tournament." 'I am going to die if I cannot get away from this arrogant prince for one day.'

"You do not look happy to see me and why is that?"

"I prefer to keep myself thank you very much." I snapped.

"Oh so you are a feisty one aren't you, we will have to fix that wont we."

"As if you could break me I am much more stubborn than any other person you will ever meet, so good luck."

"Well then I guess we will need to start now wont we."

As the prince and his body guard started walking toward me I got into my favorite fighting stance with absolutely no flaws and as always they were shocked and their face expressions were priceless. "What is wrong with your faces I did not think that the prince could be surprised, but honestly I like your expression it suits you."

"Why you little."

"Vegeta she is just trying to get on your nerves don't let her." Vegeta's bodyguard warned.

"I see, well I won't let her get to me again. As for you, I think you shall sleep on the couch until I can get you your own room."

"Whatever as long as don't have to share a room with you for long." With what being said I lie back on the couch and fell asleep. When I woke up I noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. I looked around the room and noticed that Vegeta was still asleep. 'Awe he looks so peaceful when he sleeps.' I decided since I already knew where the training hall is I decided to go and train.

After a few hours of intense training the prince finally showed up and honestly he looked pissed.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Training, what else would I be doing here?"

"I know that but how did you find your way here?"

"Like I need to tell you. Just because you are the prince doesn't mean you need to know everything about me. Now if you don't mind I am going to go back to training."

"Actually I do mind if you go back to training."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am going to train and I don't want you to be here when I do."

"Fine then I am going out of the castle and finding a large open area away from the palace." With that I left the training room and went to one of the side doors of the castle and slipped out.

As I was flying over the walls of the palace the king saw me and called the guards. I got over the wall just before they could hit me with the paralyzing blast, again. Once out of their scouter's range by a good one hundred miles I settled down and tried to figure out a way to get back to my own time.


	12. Chapter 12

After a day or so I felt a power level heading straight for me. 'Wait I know that power it is Vegeta, but how did he find me. Shoot I am in his outdoor training area. Why didn't I think of that before I came here I am such an idiot. I got to get out of here and fast, but how to do it without Vegeta finding me and calling the guards. I know I will use instance transmission, but to where? I know I will try and find a ki signature similar to mine. Found two oh well here goes nothing'. I quickly used instance transmission and found myself with the ones with similar ki and the king the man I tried to get away from.

"Oh well now I don't have to send a search party to find you. Bardoc, Radiz please take her to the dungeon. Oh and hit her with the paralyzing blast she loves to fight."

As soon as he mentioned the paralyzing blast I quickly instance transmitted me out of the palace and honestly I have no idea where I am. 'Well it looks like I am still on planet Vegeta and same time period. So where the hell am I?'

After what seemed like hours I finally felt a ki signature and I knew it was Bardoc and Radiz, but what were they doing out here? After they flew over where I was hiding I followed them. After a while I began to see a very large house. 'That must be where they live.' When they landed I quickly found a place to hide.

"I do not know how she did that but she is going to get us in big trouble." Bardoc stopped talking when he heard me walking in. "who's there?"

I slowly walked so that he could see me. "Hi I am sorry for getting you guys in trouble I am just trying to avoid Prince Vegeta. I didn't mean for you guys to get involved."

"I understand but why do you want to get away from the prince most girls your age are always throw themselves at him not try to get away from him."

"Well I am not most girls."

"No you are not. So what did he do to you for you not to want to be in his presence?"

"Sorry but I can't answer that, but I will tell you this it is a long story."

"Why can't you tell us and why are you fidgeting, are you nervous to be with us?"

"It's not that it is because my responses are limited because I prefer people not to know who I am."

"Why do you not want people to know who you are?"

"Still can't answer that, but I will ask you this have you smelled my scent yet?"

"Yes and I realized that it is too similar to Gia the saiyan we adopted. Why is that?"

"Well it is because I am Gia."

`"But how Gia is only two years old?"

"Well you see I am from the future. And the only reason why I am here is because I tried to get away from Vegeta and I accidently ended up here thanks to Vegeta. So I used instant transmission to get out of there and since I was pissed off worried I was not thinking right so when I used it instead of going to a different planet I went to different planet and a different time. And until then I didn't know I could go back in time. So I am stuck here until I can figure out how to do that again. Plus every time that I try to go anywhere I get hit with a paralyzing blast. Then I get taken to the palace."

"Well until you can figure that out how to get back you can stay with us. As for going out I would advise not to."

"Thanks, but I am afraid that I need to go outside, because I need to train. The only problem is that my power level is way too noticeable, mostly because it is too high any scouter would be able to notice it and this entire planet's population has a scouter." 'Maybe I should just go back to the castle or I could stay here and wait a couple days for the tournament then prove myself.'

"Well I can help you with the whole power level problem, come here." With that he walked out of the room.

I decided to follow him and honestly am surprised. "Are we in your workshop?"

"Yes, and I have the perfect invention that will suppress your power level." He grabbed a necklace with a star charm. "Here this should help."

"A necklace really? How will that help with my power problem, unless that charm has magical properties that can suppress my power, which I highly doubt?"

"Well actually it does."

"What, how is that possible I thought that they only existed on planet Vegeta and Vegeta exploded, oh wait I am in the past."

"I made it so that the owner would not be detected when the person is using it. In a female's case, such as yours, it is made to look like a harmless necklace."

"In that case I shall take it."

"Move your hair and I shall put it on for you." I did as he said and moved my hair so that he could put it on.

Immediately I sensed my power and sure enough my power was that of a super elite but I felt normal. "This is awesome thanks so much Bardoc. How can I ever repay you?"

"There will is no need to repay me. You should probably go outside and train."

"Thanks again and I won't need to train no one here is close to my power or skill level. I am going to have a look around first then I am sure I can find something to do."

"Ok just be safe you still need to get back to your time remember?"

"Don't worry I will be fine. If I don't come back I an hour or so then worry, ok well see ya." I rushed out of the house and made my way to the capital city. I began to see the city as well as a lot of security. 'Well it looks like they are still trying to find me, oh well they will see me at the tournament,' I quickly found a place to land next to an old abandoned building. I walked around the corner and bumped into none other than the prince's bodyguard.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Looks like I am going to get a raise for capturing you." I screamed as I felt him grab my tail that I had swinging behind me. He held me by the tail as we went to the castle. For the entire trip I felt small whimpers escape my throat.


	13. Chapter 13

When we made it to the castle I was thrown in front of the entire royal court and believe me they were not pleased to see me. 'I am surprised that my tail is not broken with how much strength that Napa was using.' I looked at the people before me. 'Crap why did he have to bring me here. I would rather go to the dungeon than be in front of the royal court.' Suddenly I felt very sleepy. After a little bit everything slowly went black.

I woke up in ki drainers around my neck, wrists, and ankles and of course I was in the dungeon. 'They really thought of everything this time.'

"CRREEK" I turned my head around at the sound of the door opening. Seeing that it was the guards I tried to get to my feet realizing that I could not because of the lack of ki thanks to the ki restraints. The guards were forced to carry me to the throne room because I couldn't walk.

When we arrived at the throne room I didn't need to look at the people because I was already familiar with the ki signature there was the royal court and the royal counsel. 'Crud I am screwed.'

"By the look I assume that you know what is going to happen to you."

I felt someone grab my tail and hard. "Why are you doing this to me?" I whimpered. 'God I sound weak.' I felt the ki drainers go away not that it matter because someone was still holding my tail so I couldn't use my ki.

"Go put her in new fighting cloths she will need them to compete in the tournament and if she can win she will be able to do a she pleases." However I had other plans. I let them clothe me but I soon left using instance transmission leaving them all confused.

I reappeared next to Bardoc and Radiz who just happened to be with the king. "THE WORLD JUST HATES ME!" I yelled as I used instant transmission and showed up at the arena for tournament registration.

"Name?"

"Chiva."

"Age?"

"27."

"Rank?"

"Super elite."

"Ok go on the tournament will start soon."

I walked into the warm up room for the female fighters. 'Well looks like my work is cut out for me.' I sat down on a bench I knew was taken in the back of the room.

"Hey move it!"

I smirked at the female and according to my scouter she was a third class saiyan. "And what are you going to do third class?"

She looked at me and grabbed her stuff and left realizing that it was useless to fight with me.

After thirty minutes the loud speaker goes off. "All fighters please come out to the ring the tournament will begin in five minutes."

I got up and went outside into the arena. I looked into the stands noticing all the people that would see me beat their beloved prince. 'This is going to be fun.'

"First up Chiva verses Mia." We got up on the arena floor the bell sounded and then the match was over with me in the middle of the arena and Mia out cold. "And that is the shortest mach we have seen folks. Chiva advances."

After the preliminaries are done there are only eight of us left and I am the only female.

"Aright folks the semi finals will continue after thirty minutes."

I decided to take a walk while I waited for the semi finals started. As I was walking I ran into something that felt like a brick wall.

"Hey watch it. Wait you're that Chiva girl aren't you?"

"Yah I am so what."

"I can't believe that you made it this far. Oh by the way my name is Toma. You'll be fighting me next."

"Well unless you have hidden power that I don't know about you will lose."

"A bit arrogant don't you think?"

"No, I just know my power. We'll see ya in the ring."

I started off in the direction of the ring. 'Not bad I think I will try to make the fights last longer without putting out too much ki.'

"Alright folks the semi finals will begin with last year's champion Toma! Now on the opposite side of the ring we have Chiva. Now remember folks she has ended all her fights in less than five seconds. With all further a due let the mach begin."

With that the match started though I had tried though making it last long it only lasted thirty seconds.

"Well folks looks like Chiva has won again! Chiva head back to the locker rooms to get ready for the next round." Three more rounds passed before I was called up again. "Up next Chiva verses General Napa! Let the round begin!"

"So you think you can beat me?"

"Oh I know I can beat you."

"Well than let's see you try."

"Ok just remember you asked for it." With that I launched at him and because of my speed he wasn't able to doge my attack. I hit him in the stomach he flew back in to the wall ending the match."

"See I told you I would beat you."

"How is it possible that I lost I have never lose?"

"Well for starters don't underestimate your opponent. Secondly you are very predictable." With that I walked off the arena floor.

"Alright folks the final match of the tournament will begin in ten minutes."

Knowing that I had some time before I would need to fight I decided to take a walk. I walked around the arena often people asked if I was scared to be fighting the prince and of course I said no I am not. Realizing that I had a few minutes to get to the ring I made my way back to the ring.

"Now the time you all have been waiting for Prince Vegeta verses a new competitor to the ring competing for her life Chiva! The match begins now! On your marks, get set, fight!" With that Prince Vegeta and I flew at each other at our full speed.

Just as I was about to attack Prince Vegeta I felt it, it was me. I stopped and I could not move not because I was hit with the paralyzing blast it was because the other me the child and I our powers synced whenever the younger me powers rose mine did too. Because of the fact that our powers were synced, with the exception of mine being a lot stronger because I knew how to use my powers, we both could control the power coming from us. Just as I was getting out of shock from the amount of power rushing into me from my reservoir, because of my power raising so much the necklace that shielded my energy broke.

Then it stopped all the power that I had a second ago was gone all of it gone. As soon as my power hit zero I lost all conciseness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the final chapter of the Mistaken Princess**

**I would like to give a special thanks to Letus the saiyan for helping me put the story together their will be a sequal so watch for it.**

**ENJOY**

I was woken up by the sound of liquid draining out of the regeneration tank. "Ugh my head hurts" I said while holding my head between my legs. 'Where am I; the last thing I remember is being at the tournament.'

FLASHBACK

It all stopped as my power went out of my control and was rising so fast that my necklace broke letting my full power show making all of the scouters explode.

'What is going on? This must be some kind of trick.' Vegeta thought.

Then all of the power that was radiating from her stopped and her hair and eyes turned black and her hair fell to her shoulders.

Just as she started to fall Vegeta's bodyguard, Nappa, flew to catch her just before she hit the ground and flew to the royal palace.

END OF FLASHBACK

'I think I should try and find out where I am.' I slowly look out of the regeneration tank to see King Vegeta and Bardoc arguing.

"Did you know about this because we have reason to believe that she was at your house?" King Vegeta said.

"For the last time no I didn't how was I supposed to know she was a super saiyan?"

"How about the fact that she had blond hair and blue eyes, unlike the rest of the saiyans."

As I was watching the scene unfold before me Prince Vegeta turned to look at me. "Hey guys wouldn't just be easier to ask her yourselves, because she is looking at us." They all turned to look at me with looks on their faces that scare me.

I quickly pull my head back and curled up in the corner of the regeneration tank just as they made it to my tank I realized that I was no longer a super saiyan causing me to curl up tighter.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and pick me up and set me on a cold metal table. I slow uncurl myself and I stare at Prince Vegeta with eyes of longing. 'If you only knew Vegeta, if you only knew the pain you caused me maybe things would be different.' I can tell they are staring at me, but I know longer care. I close my eyes in defeat and start to cry.

"That's it you just give up after all the fight you put up you are just going to give up and surrender in defeat. You really are weak." Prince Vegeta said.

"SHUT UP! You know nothing and you are the reason I am like this. So please just be quiet." I put my fingers up to my head and instant transmit without a location.

When I reappear I am back in my world.

"Where did you go and why are you crying? I was so worried about you. You left without saying anything and what happened to your hair?" someone asked. I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me closer. I start crying into their shoulder I look to see who is comforting me.

I swear I died, because in front of me is my mate. "Vegetto! I am so happy to see you."

"I am happy to see you too, Gia."


End file.
